Vampire Love
by SakuraPetals14
Summary: Sakura is a vampire, chosen to be the next ruler of the vampire kingdom, her older sister Konan helps her, one day they meet two human men. One with flaming RED hair and his older brother who has PURPLE face paint on!
1. The meeting

Vampire Love

**A/N: Hi this is a new GAASAKU story! I've not written a supernatural fanfic before, so here we go!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

_**Summary: Sakura is a vampire, chosen to be the next ruler of the vampire kingdom, her older sister Konan helps her, one day they meet two human men. One with flaming RED hair and his older brother who has PURPLE face paint on!**_

Chapter 1- The meeting

Two young women were walking down one of the many rooms of their mansion. One had emerald green eyes, pink hair, and deathly pale skin. Her older sister had sapphire blue eyes, sky blue hair and slightly more tanned skin than her sister.

Their father lived in a palace that was not too far away, but they rarely saw him, and their mother was dead, well she had died a while ago because she had been mortal.

Sakura and Konan were walking towards the exit of the mansion, they weren't supposed to leave but they didn't care!

After they had left their mansion, ran through a couple of fields, climbing a fence, pushing their way through some bushes, untangling Konan from the bushes and going through a gap in a gate, they stood in front of a human dance club.

Once inside Sakura walked over to the bar and got them both a drink. She then joined Konan at a small table.

After about an hour of talking, drinking, dancing and checking out guys, Sakura and Konan were back at the table. All of a sudden the club door opened and a hot red head man and a hot brunette man walked in. Instantly most of the girls had hearts in their eyes for the brunette and hatred in their eyes for the red head.

'They're hot!' Konan whispered to Sakura.

'Yeah...' muttered Sakura.

The men noticed two absolutely gorgeous girls looking at them one had pink hair, that one caught the red head's eye; the other had blue hair and had caught the brunette's eye.

A slight blush spread on Konan's cheeks, while Sakura remained deathly pale.

The men made their way over to the girls.

'Will you dance with me?' the red head asked staring intently at Sakura.

'Fine, but what's your name first?'

'Gaara, what's yours?'

'Sakura,' she replied.

As Gaara led Sakura to the dance floor, the brunette was looking at all of Konan's features; from her angelic face to her slender legs. Konan blushed.

'Care to dance?' he asked.

'Sure...But what's your name?'

'Kankuro, what is yours?'

'Konan...'

Kankuro then took Konan's hand and led her to the dance floor.

**With Sakura and Gaara**

Gaara gently snaked his arms round Sakura's waist. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck.

After about half an hour of dancing Gaara and Sakura sat down at the bar together and bought another drink.

Konan and Kankuro joined them about ten minutes later.

"So... how long have you two beautiful women known each other?"Kankuro asked.

"I've known her since five minutes after she was born, because she's my sister!"Konan replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah and what a joy it's been..."Sakura muttered. Gaara seemed to have heard her and smirked knowingly.

The club door opened again and Sakura glanced up. Two men were walking through the door, and they seemed to be looking for someone.

Sakura recognised them as her and Konan's '_future husbands'. _Sakura nudged Konan and discreetly whispered in her ear. Konan panicked at her sister's words and made a random excuse to Gaara and Kankuro, (We're going to the bathroom) and dragged Sakura into the ladies room without another word.

**With the strange new men**

"Where could Princess Sakura and her sister Konan be?"

"I don't know but I can sense they are here!"

The two men stepped further into the room. The multi-colour lights shone on their black hair. Their pale skin seemed even paler in the shadows. Their onyx eyes swept over the room again. **(I wonder who they could be!?)**

**With Sakura and Konan**

"I can't believe they found us," Konan grumbled.

"Yeah well they did," muttered Sakura.

"What should we do about Gaara and Kankuro?"

"I don't know..." admitted Sakura.

Sakura cautiously stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"I can't see them, come on!"

Sakura grabbed Konan's hand and led her back to the table.

"We're really sorry but we've got to go now!" Sakura exclaimed in a rush.

"Will we ever see you again?!" Gaara asked, panic sounding in his voice.

"Yes, meet us here Friday at midnight!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

As soon as they got outside they broke into a run. Sakura was still underage for flying so that wasn't an option. Konan wasn't good at flying either so she ran alongside her sister.

After returning to their mansion, the sun was already starting to rise. Sakura shoved Konan into the house as dawn hit. Then Sakura sprinted into the house with smoke rising from her arms and legs.

They both made their way into the basement and climbed into their coffins.


	2. Running away

Vampire Love

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to Vampire Love! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Gaara and Sakura would be together._

_**Summary: Sakura is a vampire, chosen to be the next ruler of the vampire kingdom, her older sister Konan helps her, one day they meet two human men. One with flaming RED hair and his older brother who has PURPLE face paint on!**_

_Last time: __After returning to their mansion, the sun was already starting to rise. Sakura shoved Konan into the house as dawn hit. Then Sakura sprinted into the house with smoke rising from her arms and legs._

_They both made their way into the basement and climbed into their coffins._

Now:

The next day:

Sakura yawned as she slowly lifted her coffin lid. She glanced around the room and saw her sister's coffin lid was still shut. Sakura slowly lifted the coffin lid and started laughing at what she saw, (This is unusual for her because she doesn't normally show much emotion!)Konan was in her coffin wearing bunny pyjamas and holding a stuffed rabbit! (Check out the links on my profile if you want to see what they look like!)

Sakura ran up the stairs and went into her walk-in closet. She grabbed a pair of black combat trousers and a tight, blood red top, with the slogan 'You say evil, loathsome cockroach like it's a bad thing!'

After changing she jogged to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pig's blood from the fridge. She burst the bag open and poured the contents into a golden goblet. She chugged it down quickly and grimaced. Oh, how she missed drinking warm, fresh human blood. She hadn't done that since she left the 'Hunting Horrors' gang. She didn't like killing humans but loved the taste of their blood.

After about ten minutes she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She glanced up as Konan entered the room. Sakura gave a slight nod to Konan to acknowledge her presence.

They sat in silence until they heard the doorbell ring. Sakura quickly answered the door.

"Where were you last night Sakura?"Sasuke asked fire blazing in his eyes.

"Out..."Sakura answered.

"Out, where?!"Itachi asked angrily.

"Somewhere!"Sakura replied snappily. She tried to shut the door in their faces but was unsuccessful.

Sasuke's foot was in the gap and he refused to move it. "You're father told us not to leave until we found out!"

"So this is between me and my dad."Sakura snapped a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. Sasuke gasped and flung the door open and enveloped Sakura in a hug. (Role reversal?) Sakura pushed him away and ran back through to the kitchen.

When Konan saw her sister in this state she immediately pulled her into a hug. Tears cascaded down Sakura's cheeks as her sister tried to comfort her.

"I'm running away!"Sakura announced suddenly.

"You can't!"Konan exclaimed.

"I can and I will!" Sakura said.

"Take me with you!"Konan whispered.

"Fine," Sakura agreed.

"Hello, Ladies" Both Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"RUN!!"Both Sakura and Konan screamed at the same time.

Sakura and Konan both began sprinting out of their house. Sakura was so busy running she didn't notice that Sasuke and Itachi had caught Konan.

Sakura finally had managed to get through into the human world again. That was when she noticed Konan was no longer with her.

'Oh crap...'Sakura thought.

Sakura the sadly made her way alone back to club where Konan and her had met Gaara and Kankuro. Silently hoping they would there she quickly stepped through the doors.

She was relieved to see that they were indeed here. She sneaked up behind them and tapped them on their shoulders.

They both spun round and Gaara had to suppress the urge to fling himself at her.

"Is Konan here too!?"Kankuro asked enthusiastically.

"No..."Sakura answered regretfully.

"Why not?"Kankuro asked crestfallen.

"She was too busy..."

"Oh..."

Gaara noticed a sad essence coming from Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?"Gaara asked suddenly.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. What is Sakura going to tell Gaara? Will she tell him her secret? You'll only find out if you review!**


	3. Answers Revealed

Vampire Love

_**A/N: This is the third chapter to vampire love. I'm writing this on holiday, so you'd better appreciate it and review... please? Also the reason Konan is Sakura's sister is because of the strange hair colour.**_

The truth comes out

_Previously: __"She was too busy..."_

"_Oh..."_

_Gaara noticed a sad essence coming from Sakura._

"_What's wrong Sakura?"Gaara asked suddenly._

Now:

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Sakura murmured.

"Try us," Gaara exclaimed, wanting to know more about her.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just promise me you won't be mad or angry at us."

"We promise," they both said at the same time.

"Ok, the absolute truth is that... Konan and I are vampires..." Sakura explained

"You're vampires?" Gaara questioned in shock.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes..." Sakura said clearly.

"Do you drink blood?" Kankuro asked backing away slowly.

"Yes only animals blood though!" Sakura replied.

"Do you burn in the sun?" Gaara asked.

"I do, Konan doesn't," Sakura admitted.

"Why do you burn while she doesn't?" Kankuro asked.

"That's because I am a pure-blood royal vampire, while Konan was human but she got changed," Sakura explained.

"Who changed her?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"My father. He found her dying somewhere. I don't really know though," Sakura stated.

"How don't you know?" Both Gaara and Kankuro asked at the same time.

"I don't know because I wasn't born then."

"Oh."

"You mentioned that you were a royal vampire, how is that?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"I'm a royal vampire and next in line for the throne because I am the first pureblood vampire heir. That's because I don't have any other brothers or sisters other than Konan. I won't ever get any more siblings either because my mum is missing," Sakura explained.

The three sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is Konan really busy?" Kankuro asked.

"No. Our gay 'fiancés' have kidnapped her because we tried to run away," Sakura replied sadly.

"WHAT??" bellowed Kankuro, "Why I'm gonna-"

"You can't do anything... yet" Sakura said cutting off Kankuro's rant.

"What do you mean by yet?" Gaara asked.

"I could take you to one of my friends they have the power to allow you to come with me to the vampire world. I'll only take you if you want to go," Sakura stated seriously.

**A/N: I'm gonna end this chapter here I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Who do you think should be Sakura's friend?**

**Should Gaara and Kankuro go with her?**

**Will they be able to save Konan?**

**Review to vote and I'll update as soon as possible! ^^**


	4. Meet Shikamaru

Chapter 4 Meet Shikamaru!

**Hey people sorry for not updating in a while! PLEASE forgive me I've been busy!**

**I have decided I will use soccercrazyfreak's idea and have Shikamaru as he friend but don't worry I will try to bring more people into it! ^^**

**Recap:**

"You can't do anything... yet" Sakura said cutting off Kankuro's rant.

"What do you mean by yet?" Gaara asked.

"I could take you to one of my friends they have the power to allow you to come with me to the vampire world. I'll only take you if you want to go," Sakura stated seriously.

**Now:**

"Of course we'll go! I'd do anything for MY Konan!" Kankuro said boldly.

"Don't get over confident," Sakura comforted.

Sakura gracefully rose from the chair she had been sitting on and glided out into the dark, night sky. Gaara and Kankuro followed close behind her.

It seemed as though they had been walking for hours, neither Gaara nor Kankuro recognised the route Sakura was leading them.

"Are we there yet Sakura?" Kankuro complained for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Just about" she replied sharply.

They reached an oddly shaped rock. Sakura stopped in front of it and told Gaara and Kankuro to stand back.

Her hand glowed a pale green colour and as she hit the massive rock it shattered before their eyes.

"Whoa!" Gaara and Kankuro stated in unison.

"Come on" Sakura told them as she tip-toed into the newly opened cavern.

All Kankuro and Gaara could see was darkness, Sakura however could see clearly with her advanced sight. She took Gaara's hand and grabbed Kankuro's arm and continued through the darkness.

Sakura stopped in front of a low down door. Sakura released Gaara and Kankuro and knocked on the door three times.

"Troublesome visitors at this time of night..." sounded from the other side of the door.

The Door swung open as a tall man stood there, his brunette hair was tied in a high ponytail and his brown eyes seemed as though they could see into your very soul.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Sakura said smiling.

"What do you need this time, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked boredly.

"Can we come inside first?" Sakura said coolly.

Shikamaru shuffled slowly to the side and held the door open as the three moved inside.

It was a small house, lit with candles a fire blazing in the corner, casting a warm glow over the house.

"Okay Shikamaru, I'm here to ask you a massive favour for all those times I've saved your lazy ass!" Sakura announced.

"What is this favour?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"I want you to grant Gaara and Kankuro access to the Vampire Kingdom." Sakura said slyly.

"How?" Shikamaru asked nervous of her next answer.

"Give each of them some of my blood" Sakura said smartly.

**Sorry I have to stop here Please review I'll update ASAP!**


	5. The Ritual

Chapter 5 The Ritual

**Hi people here's the next part of Vampire Love!**

**BTW I am going to focus on this story just now so my other stories are on hold.**

**P.S. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now.**

**Recap:**

"I want you to grant Gaara and Kankuro access to the Vampire Kingdom." Sakura said slyly.

"How?" Shikamaru asked nervous of her next answer.

"Give each of them some of my blood" Sakura said smartly.

**Now:**

"B-b-but you know the r-rules! I can't!" Shikamaru stuttered.

"Well I guess I'll just have to redirect the different predators and hopefully they won't get you..." Sakura threatened.

"Fine! I'll help!" Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head, "Please follow me."

Shikamaru led the group through to a dark dreary room. Cobwebs lined the ceiling. Two metal chairs were in the middle of the room.

"Before we do this I must warn you this procedure may have serious side effects and will not be able to be undone," Shikamaru explained.

Sakura and Shikamaru looked at Gaara and Kankuro.

"Oh and this will take a while and I want something in return!" Shikamaru quickly added.

"What do you want in return?" Gaara asked.

"I want you to track down some more people to help so I can at least have peace of mind, you're like a sister to me Sakura," Shikamaru said seriously.

"Okay I'll track down some more people and I already know who!" Sakura said smiling evilly.

"Anyway let's get on with this," Shikamaru said.

Sakura sat in one of the two metal chairs and motioned for Gaara to sit in the other one, Kankuro stood watching in amazement as Shikamaru approached the duo holding an empty syringe. Sakura winced as Shikamaru sunk the needle into the pale skin of her left arm and extracted her odd blackish coloured blood.

"Whoa! Why's your blood black?" Kankuro asked in shock.

"That's the colour my blood has always been, it's to stop me from drinking it as black blood can kill a vampire if they drink it." Sakura answered wincing as the second needle was stabbed into her arm.

After the other syringe was filled with Sakura's blood, she stood up and motioned to Kankuro to sit where she had been. Shikamaru then turned to Gaara and asked, "Are you ready then sir?"

Gaara nodded mutely and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a pale muscular arm. Shikamaru then carefully placed the needle against Gaara's skin but stopped before he pierced it. "Sakura, you might want to leave the room," Shikamaru said before Sakura turned and left the room. Kankuro's eyes widened nervously at being left alone with a stranger who was likely stronger than him.

Once again Shikamaru placed the needle against Gaara's arm and gently inserted it and emptied the black liquid into Gaara's vein. Suddenly a searing pain shot through Gaara and he writhed in pain.

Shikamaru then turned to Kankuro and said, "Don't worry it only lasts for a couple of seconds" his eyes lit up as lightning flashed around them.

Shikamaru then placed the second needle to Kankuro's arm and injected the black liquid into his arm when Kankuro wasn't paying attention.

Once Shikamaru had disposed of the syringes and had stopped Gaara and Kankuro's arms from bleeding he called Sakura back into the room. She was there leaning against the wall in seconds.

"I guess you want me to help you move them?" Sakura said smirking slightly.

Shikamaru nodded.

Ten minutes later...

The pain Gaara experienced was excruciating but it was slowly subsiding. He gradually opened his eyes and looked around, he seemed to be in a bedroom, the bed had black sheets on it and black curtains were covering the window.

Cautiously he sat up. He noticed a mirror lay on the desk beside him as did a broken picture frame.

Gaara carefully picked it up and dusted it off. It was a picture of a beautiful red haired lady, a black hair man that looked like a snake in Gaara's opinion, a small blue haired girl. The lady was holding a small bundle with pink hair sticking out at one side.

Suddenly the wooden door creaked open and Gaara quickly put the picture down.

"Wow you're looking better already," Sakura said smiling, "You were really pale and your eyes were bloodshot after the ritual happened. Now at least your eyes are white and you've got a bit more colour, I suppose you'll want to see Kankuro now, right?"

"Yeah I guess..." Gaara muttered.

"Follow me then."

Sakura lead Gaara down a spiral staircase and into a bright pink bedroom, which had Konan's room written in scribbles.

"So this is your house?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Yes, you were in my old bedroom, this is Konan's old bedroom," Sakura answered.

Gaara looked around pink and bunnies seemed to be the main themes of the room. Kankuro was sprawled messily on the bed.

"How did we get here?" Gaara asked after a couple of minutes.

"Well..."

**Sorry that's all for this time! Please review it inspires me to update faster!**

**How did they get to Sakura's house?**

**Who is Sakura going to get to help her?**

**I don't even know LOL! ^^**

**~~~SakuraPetals14 xxx**


	6. Meet Ino

Chapter 6 Meet Ino

**A/N: Hey people sorry it's taken me so long to update but tests are over now and I don't have homework today so I will try to update more (at least once more this week coz I'm going on holiday)**

**Last time: **

"How did we get here?" Gaara asked after a couple of minutes.

"Well..."

Now:

"Well, after the ritual, both you and Kankuro passed out from exhaustion so I had to help Shikamaru get you somewhere safer." Answered Sakura.

A thud followed Sakura's statement and both Sakura and Gaara turned around to see Kankuro sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. They both shook their heads at the sight.

A loud knock echoed through the house.

"I'll be back in a minute," Sakura said glaring at the floor as she swiftly left the room. When she reached the door and looked through the peep hole she saw the smiling face of her blonde friend Ino.

Hesitantly she swung the door open and in walked the purple clad girl.

"Billboard Brow!" Ino squealed wrapping her slender arms around Sakura's pale neck.

Sakura smirked, "Aren't we a bit old for this Ino-pig?"

Ino glared playfully at Sakura and stuck her tongue out at her.

"So Sakura where's the cute guys you told me about on the phone?" Ino snickered slightly.

"Upstairs but stay away from them Ino, I told you Konan and I really like them."

"Chill Sakura I was kidding," Ino said smiling devilishly.

"Anyway come on you do want to meet them don't you?"

"Of course Sakura!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura gracefully led the way to Konan's room with Ino practically jumping behind her. Sakura's pale hand gently twisted the doorknob and she pushed open the heavy door.

"Guys I have someone who wants to meet you, she's also the first person who will help us get Konan back.

Both Gaara and Kankuro glanced up curiously as to see what type of brave, strong, noble person would be helping them. Both of them stared in shock as Ino stepped into the room after Sakura.

"Wow you girl's have good taste," Ino said licking her lips.

"Oh shut up cauldron breath," Sakura muttered.

"Whatever Bat Breath," Ino growled back.

"I'd stop making fun of Ten Ten if I were you," Sakura grinned evilly.

"Okay girls can we please focus to find Konan please?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"Fine," They both chorused.

"By the way are you a witch Ino?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Why yes, yes I am" Ino said smiling brightly.

**A/N: That's all for now folks. 5 reviews for the next one (P.S. the sooner the better coz I am going on holiday in a week for two weeks)**


	7. Introducing TenTen

Chapter 7 Introducing TenTen

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised thanks to every 1 that reviewed! ^^**

**Last time:**

"Okay girls can we please focus to find Konan please?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"Fine," They both chorused.

"By the way are you a witch Ino?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Why yes, yes I am" Ino said smiling brightly.

**Now:**

"Come on people, we need to find TenTen now," Sakura announced.

Ino groaned, "Why her, why couldn't it be Hinata?"

"Because, we need someone to shut you up!" Sakura explained.

Sakura though open the heavy door and dragged Gaara out the door with Ino and Kankuro following closely behind.

"So what exactly is TenTen?" Kankuro asked cautiously.

"TenTen is a werewolf," Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait a minute; I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?" Gaara questioned.

"Normally we are but I get on with TenTen just fine," Sakura said smiling slightly at the thought of her aggressive friend, "I should warn you though she might try to attack you."

"What?!" Gaara, Kankuro and Ino shrieked at the same time.

"Well yeah, she is pretty violent, and if she doesn't know you she attacks you. She attacked me the first time we met and I have a permanent reminder," Sakura said as she pulled up her sleeve to expose a thick pale scar which stood out even on Sakura's pale skin.

"What did she do to you?" Gaara asked in shock.

"She tried to kill me and missed my jugular vein by centimetres."

"Whoa..." Kankuro muttered.

An uncomfortable silence followed as Sakura picked up her pace until the group were standing in front of a large forest. Cautiously Sakura stepped into the dark winding maze of trees.

Gaara looked around and all he could see in the distance was more trees, more bushes and more darkness.

A slight rustling noise sounded and suddenly a dark hooded figure leapt out of a bush straight at them Sakura immediately got in the way of the oncoming attack, but in the process got pinned to the ground.

Sakura's slender arms were holding the large figure off her. "Ino do something," Sakura yelled.

"T-t-t-t-TenTen p-p-p-please get off Sakura" Ino stuttered.

"Oh yeah like that's going to help Ino" Sakura shouted.

"Well sorry that I don't want mauled by TenTen," Ino Shrieked back.

Suddenly Sakura let out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my god Sakura, I couldn't save you!" Ino wailed.

Sakura started laughing, "T-TenTen St-stop l-licking me!"

TenTen sat up as she transformed back into her human form, a wide grin on her face.

"What's up Sak?" TenTen asked, grin spreading further over her face.

"TenTen we need your expertise" Sakura said eyes downcast.

"Sure Sak, what's wrong?" TenTen said grin fading.

"It's Konan, she's been kidnapped by Itachi, we need your help to save her!" Sakura said a single silver tear escaping her eye.

"Whoa Sak, you're crying silver, is that normal? And of course I'll help you!" TenTen said smiling comfortingly.

"Thanks TenTen, and I don't think that's normal, but we should ask Hinata when we see her."

"Sure Sak, Come on people!"

**A/N: Sorry people gotta stop there. Gotta pack for going on holiday, if there are enough reviews I'll try to update once more before I go! ^^ =)**


	8. Naruto Interrupts

Chapter 8 Naruto Interrupts

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!! Guys I am beyond sorry as to how long it took me to update. First writers block, then mountains of homework, the kind of forgetting, then my computer having to be completely reset and finally Microsoft word not working. I hope you can forgive me *puppy dog eyes***

**Last time:**

"Whoa Sak, you're crying silver, is that normal? And of course I'll help you!" TenTen said smiling comfortingly.

"Thanks TenTen, and I don't think that's normal, but we should ask Hinata when we see her."

"Sure Sak, Come on people!"

**Now:**

TenTen and led their group through the maze of the forest. Trees passed quickly as they gradually sped up.

"Hoi, wait up!" Gaara gasped, out of breath from the sprint he had been travelling at for the past half hour. Sakura and TenTen looked back at him in shock before Kankuro staggered from between a gap in some of the plants. Sakura slowly approached Gaara and helped him onto her back, meanwhile Ino assisted Kankuro onto TenTen's back as Sakura doesn't breathe and TenTen is used to running fast. Ino herself was using a spell that allowed her to float along beside them.

The group's speed increased dramatically as Sakura and TenTen started out at sprints. After about two more hours they finally broke through a gap into a moonlit area. There was a sparkling water fall twisting down into a small stream. Sakura's white skin seemed to sparkle as she gently lowered Gaara off of her back. TenTen shoved Kankuro roughly off of her before running whimpering into the dark of the forest once more.

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro asked. A sharp hiss escaped Sakura's mouth as she glanced at the sky and cursed slightly.

"TenTen is a werewolf remember? It's the full moon tonight," Sakura spoke tension filling her as a loud howl echoed around the small opening. A 9 foot tall wolf came charging out at them and Sakura was in the way of the oncoming blow in a second. Just before contact was made however a tall blonde figure appeared in the middle taking the blow himself. Growls sounded from both figures as they struggled against each other. Kankuro hid behind Sakura and Gaara glared at him when he grabbed Sakura's arms, however Sakura paid no attention to it. After about half an hour of the constant struggle the blonde finally gained the upper hand and TenTen retreated back into the dark of the forest. The tall blonde turned sharply at the sound of Ino's gasp, he seemed ready to attack as he looked carefully at the odd looking group of people. A look of recognition was apparent as his eyes landed on Sakura.

A moment of silence passed before the blonde smiled brightly and flung himself at Sakura embracing her tightly. "Sakura-chan! You're safe! People were saying you were dead! I was so worried!" the blonde babbled before he finally released Sakura and turned to look at the people accompanying her. A look of confusion crossed his face as he finally rested his gaze on a scowling Gaara.

"Guys this is-""Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it I'll try to update ASAP! ^^**


End file.
